Gohon Son Sage
by Gohun
Summary: Cell has come back more powerful then before he has killed everyone on his path even his killer Gohan was taken out but after ten years a new warrior rises and takes his place and his name is Gohon Son
1. Rise of a new sayian

??????????????????????????????????  
  
Gohon Son Sage  
  
It was the beginning of havoc on earth it had began just three years ago a terrible threat that once caused havoc on earth was back and his same was Cell but something was different about him he was more powerful then before and no one could stop him not even Gohan.  
  
He was barely 15 years of age and right after Cell the first time his mother enrolled him in junior high he met three great friends there one of them was a fighter her name was Videl Satan her father took the credit for defeating Cell just three years ago.  
  
His second friend was a friend of Videl from child hood her name was Erase she liked to shop until her credit card was max out.  
  
And that last was Sharpner a body builder guy who was always in shape and buff like Gohan but he was buffer then Sharpner.  
  
Sharpner had a nick name for Gohan and it was Brains because he got perfect scores on his entrance exam. And for one Videl didn't like him he was hiding something and yet he looked so familiar for some reason.  
  
She was about to discover him when he came up with a disguise yes he ask Bulma for help and his new identity was sayian kid.  
  
He would help out around the city along with Videl but she couldn't find out it was him for some reason.  
  
Unaware to anyone else Gohan had a girlfriend on the other side of the planet her name is Lime and she is a sayian full blooded sayian he found her one day while looking for the dragonballs they became friends and then became boyfriend and girlfriend and recently found out that Lime was not only a sayian but half silver sayian.  
  
Her father was the first to achieve this new kind of form no one else could but her mother was a sayian warrior to mated and Lime was born just as she was born she was sent to earth after that her father couldn't control this new power and the universal where he was along with her mother exploded.  
  
Lime was there child and now her and Gohan were going to have a child unaware to anyone else he had kept it a secret for one he didn't want anyone to know especially her mother what would she say.  
  
And especially Vegeta he was the only one that knew about this powerful power and would want to kill it. Because Gohan know knew that his child could he could sense it in him and with the right motivation his son could use this power and maybe if not train right it could destroy his planet and the universal like what happened with his grand parents.  
  
??????????????????????????????????? 


	2. Keeping Secrets

????????????????????????????????  
  
Gohon Son Sage 2  
  
After Gohon was born Lime took care of him she was also a fighter but Gohan was the most powerful fighter right now he had reached super sayian three.  
  
He told his girlfriend Lime that he had to get back home or else his mother would get worried when he arrived he told her he was with his new friends his mother believed him.  
  
He decided to start on his homework ate and went to bed he was so happy that he was father but didn't know much of it.  
  
As the years went by two years to be exact Gohan son was now three years old he could walk and lime was so happy for her son she started to train him.  
  
Lime ask Gohan something that if something ever happened to her that he should take care of there child and that he couldn't bring her back to life if she died because she came from a different timeline.  
  
Gohan understood that perfectly then it happened it was Gohon fourth birth and he was starting to power up he became a super sayian but before he transformed Lime put a necklace around his neck it was a ki blocker.  
  
And now Gohon was protected Gohan knew that someday his son would protect the planet from danger like he saved it from Cell.  
  
UN aware to him or anyone else that a Cell from Lime timeline was coming towards them he was more powerful then Gohan was or anyone else for that matter.  
  
And as Gohan left lime that day he knew that tomorrow was going to be a different one the day he will never forget because judgment day had come for the demi sayian and no one was safe from him not even Gohan.  
  
The next day Gohan was in high school now with her three best friends Sharpner and Erase where going out and Videl was starring to like Gohan he also had feelings but he couldn't he already had Lime and he loved her a lot more.  
  
But Lime knew that Gohan had three best friends he never told them about his secret life with Lime he couldn't even tell his three best friends.  
  
Nor his other friends the z fighters or his mother knew about it no one knew about Gohan secret life as a father.  
  
???????????????????????????????????? 


	3. A New Threat

?????????????????????????????????? Gohon Son Sage 3  
  
As Gohan was in his last year of high school next year he would go to College like his mother wanted him too.  
  
Sayian kid was gone replaced by Sayian Man during school he help out or even before but not after school he had to take care of his mate.  
  
No one notice what Gohan did after school but his friends were starting to get suspious about his wear about like one time they called his house and his mother responded that he is out with his friends from high school was here respond.  
  
Oh they responded we problay got the wrong locations Mrs. Son that was two days go they decided to confront Gohan and when they did he said I was visiting one of my father friends Videl didn't believe one word that came out of Gohan she started to get suspious about Gohan where abouts.  
  
And what he really did after school Videl was going to find out one way or the other. But that will never happened because he appeared today was the first day of the havoc that was about to happened to everyone.  
  
No one was safe while he was here no one. The Z fighters notice a portal open and a pod was replaced and landed near the mountains. It crashed they went to investigate what happened.  
  
Cell flew at a fast speed and sensed the person the was looking for the strongest fighter on this planet and also the person responsible for his death twenty seven years ago he is from the future and he has come for revenge on the demi sayian.  
  
No one on this time knew that Gohan defeated him and now he was here for revenge on him.  
  
Gohan was in class when the teacher started to give his lecture out.  
  
He was board and that is when he notice him out side of his class room no it cant be him can it. He stood up can I go to the bathroom he told the teacher sure Mr. Son he got up and left the door just as he made it out he transformed into sayian man.  
  
He heard screams in his classroom Videl it cant be Cell I though your father killed him seven years ago I know that Sharpner what do you want you look different Cell.  
  
Yes I have come here for revenge he sensed Gohan ki just outside the door with one hand his hand strengthen out the door blew open and Cell had his victim.  
  
We meet again Son Gohan. What screamed everyone on the classroom?  
  
????????????????????????????????? 


	4. The Begining

??????????????????????????????????  
  
Gohon Son Sage 4  
  
Son Gohan we met again he had Gohan in a stranger hold he had him by the neck. Cell I knew it was you but how I killed you seven years ago yes you did but I am the Cell from twenty seven years in the future.  
  
A future where I killed you and all the z fighters and now I had destroyed that timeline and I came here to do the same to you Gohan.  
  
No one can kill me no one not even you Gohan and now let the destruction of this planet began.  
  
Everyone in the class was now scare Videl screamed what does he mean are you Gohan answer me now. Sayian Dork answer me before I take off that bucket of your face Gohan I though you were my friend I am Videl but you don't understand anything Videl.  
  
For seven years you and everybody here has been under a lie that your father made a lie that everybody believed into today Videl.  
  
And now its time for once more that the delivery boy must face this bastard grasshopper named Cell.  
  
Cell got mad at Gohan and threw him across the wall now boy you will learn to respect me the new ruler of this world.  
  
Never Cell Gohan got up without a scratch on himself I will never obey you I will rather die then serve you bastard.  
  
Fine Gohan have it you way death strike and it went threw Gohan left arm from the force of that blast it threw Gohan threw a couple of walls his helmet was cut in half.  
  
And his face was now revealed it was indeed Gohan are you telling me that brains is sayian man and sayian kid.  
  
Yes said Gohan as he got up now he was mad and he let out a scream of rage.  
  
Wait said Erase if you defeated Cell before then that mean that you are the gold fighter also his screams were heard all over school as Gohan transformed into a super sayian two he went all the way but not to his max.  
  
Electrity was following through his entire body now Cell lets finish this once and for all.  
  
Everyone in the classroom just stared at them everyone was shocked but how can brains be the gold fighter and sayian man how.  
  
?????????????????????????????????? 


	5. Phase One

?????????????????????????????????  
  
Gohon Son Sage 5  
  
After Gohan last power up to a super sayian 2 everyone started to run as the classroom began to shake.  
  
Gohan three friends were hiding then they saw how Cell threw Gohan out the window and into the ground.  
  
I will kill you monkey I will not let you Cell and what are you going to do about it you dirty rotten monkey.  
  
How monkey do you intend to do that well I didn't want to resort to this but you have let me no other choice and Gohan let a scream at the classroom shoke even more it was starting to break in two.  
  
But even as Gohan transformed into this new stage Gohan saw that Cell still had the advantage you see monkey you are no match for my power not even as a super sayian 3 you have a chance against me.  
  
Cell lift his hand death beam attack and Gohan didn't see it coming until it was too late as the young warrior was hit directly.  
  
The blast sent Gohan back into the classroom once more where he hit the wall and the whole classroom fell on top of him.  
  
After the spoke cleared Gohan was back in his normal self he had no power left in him as Cell approach him boy as you notice you have no chance of ever defeating me I will rule this world after I kill you.  
  
Cell was about to kill Gohan say good bye to this world and everyone that you ever known his hand started to glow when out of nowhere a ki blast stop him he was saved by.  
  
??????????????????????????????????? 


	6. Phase Two

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Gohon Son Sage 6  
  
Piccolo yes Gohan I wasn't going to let you get killed yet kid.  
  
Don't worry everyone is here Tien, Krillen, 18, and Yamacha what about Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten I don't know Gohan.  
  
Piccolo noticed three low ki one high come out and show your selfs who are you and what are you still doing here my name is Videl this is Sharpner and Erase we are friends of Gohan.  
  
The question is who the hell are you my name is Piccolo and Gohan is my friend and pupil you better get out before he returns.  
  
How dare you defy me green bean what Cell but how yes I am back from the future actually twenty seven years in the future I have come for two things revenge and to destroy this world.  
  
What revenge for what this brat killed my twin brother Cell I was sent to the future where I killed everyone and took over the world and destroyed the universal then I found out that Gohan killed my twin brother Cell.  
  
And I am really pissed off I will kill Gohan since he is the real threat you will be no challenge for me Piccolo I will blast you all and then rule the world.  
  
My design is a lot better then my brother Cell I have triple of power then he had so you sayians have no chance of ever defeating me.  
  
And you Namek you are nothing compare to my power and now prepare to die.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? 


	7. Phase Three

???????????????????????????????????  
  
Gohon Son Sage 7  
  
Now it ends Namek but a ki blasted Cell out of the school and into the ground we wont let you Cell said the z fighters.  
  
Piccolo took this opportunity here Gohan take this thanks Piccolo and Gohan was back now lets go get him.  
  
Gohan your not at your fullest I think it would be best that you leave and go into hiding no Piccolo you know I cant do that.  
  
Not in your sayian blood fine then lets go and try to stop him. Piccolo went outside as Gohan was about to leave when he was stop.  
  
Gohan Son you tell me what is going on right now hey guys what up.  
  
Gohan tell me now look Videl I don't have time to your bullshit I will tell you the easiest way possible.  
  
Your father is a fraud he took the credit for me defeating Cell but I don't think that matters now because your father is gone.  
  
On the way here Cell killed your father sorry but there is nothing I can do now but fight for survival.  
  
What he killed my father yes at least he took care of the trash for now what how dare you call my father trash sorry Videl but I have to go.  
  
Please Gohan don't go and fight him you are going to get killed please. Sorry Videl but I can't do that today I might die but so be it but I will not give up as Gohan powered up all the way to a super sayian 3.  
  
I must go now maybe someday we will met again guys this is good bye my friends as Gohan blasted into to the fight.  
  
Videl we couldn't stop him now he is going to die with the others just like your father lets go to my house come on now Videl Sharpner.  
  
And they left once they got home Erase mother was worried Erase Videl Sharpner you are all right kids.  
  
Videl I am sorry what happened to your father he was good man and a great fighter but he wasn't strong enough this time to defeat Cell.  
  
???????????????????????????????????? 


	8. A Dark World

???????????????????????????????????  
  
Gohon Son Sage 8  
  
One by one the z fighters were beginning to fall and in less then two hours all the z fighters were gone. Yamacha was the first one as Cell punch him with his fist in went through him he was the first to go.  
  
Tien followed the same faith. Along with Chatou with a ki blast Krillen told 18 to leave and to take care of Marron there daughter tell her that I love her 18 now go she left knowing that Krillen would die also but she couldn't let Marron alone.  
  
Krillen along with Piccolo were killed with Goku own attack the Kamehameha wave attack with one blast they were gone.  
  
Gohan was the only one left now monkey you will die. A camera man was filming the death of earth last hope.  
  
Videl saw as Gohan was being punch and killed by Cell. No Gohan why did you have to do and fight him why.  
  
Videl there nothing we could have done brains nows what he is doing he will eventually die with the others but there is nothing that we can do now but wait for a hero to rise and save us.  
  
Videl there is no one left but Gohan just then as Gohan was about to die a ki blast saved him once more.  
  
You will not shed any sayian blood today Cell Vegeta what a surprise to see you again Cell I will kill you and he transformed into a super sayian. The Chibi transformed also into super sayians see Videl I knew there was more of them.  
  
What but that is Bulma Briefs husband how can he be a gold fighter also?  
  
Nichan your alive yes Goten I am but not for along.  
  
Goten got mad no Goten but it was too late he charged but Cell ki blasted him he was out cold Trunks got the same present you nothing to me I will never be defeated.  
  
Big Bang Attack as it hit Cell but nothing happened you see monkey you are no match for me.  
  
No it cant be I hit you with everything I got yes you did but I didn't now watch Big Bang Attack as Cell shot his and hit Vegeta on the stomach he fell to the ground he was out cold and was back to normal. Gohan started to get up I will never give up Cell.  
  
?????????????????????????????????? 


	9. The Z Fighters Fall



Gohon Son Sage 9

Just as Cell threw his ki blast Goku appeared out of nowhere dad is that you yes son it is now there isn't a lot of time join hands with me get Vegeta and the boys and they were gone.

Cell blast hit and destroy everything for two miles everything that was once there was gone everyone though that they die in that final hit by Cell.

They arrived at Capsule Corp Gohan kept thinking Lime I hope you are all right with our son Gohon.

Chi Bulma Dende Mr.Popo 18 Master Rochi every z fighter family that was left was there now what there is no hope for us is there.

Then Goku spoke there is a chance guys but Dende Mr. Popo and anyone else who wants to go will leave immediately to New Namek in Bulma space ship.

We must safe the dragonballs and anyone else too. That is why we are all going we will train in New Namek and get stronger.

Yes everyone said even Goku but Gohan had other plans sorry father but I will not go.

But they were interrupted by Cell he arrived at Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Goku were aboard when Gohan was about to board he stop son lets go and at that moment Cell appeared.

Sorry father but I can go someone has to stay here no son you cant. Yes I can Cell wants me not you or anyone else he wants revenge on me.

He pushed the button and the door closed no son Nichan don't do this you will get killed like the others sorry Goku do something.

Father you only have enough energy to get everyone to New Namek can you later wish me back with the Namek dragonballs think about it.

Son no I cant let you die like this father there is no other way Cell wants me he wants revenge please take care as he pushed the button no Goku screamed as they blasted into the air father sorry I couldn't tell you the real reason that I had to stay here on earth.

He knew his father couldn't use instant transmission because the space ship was like a ki blocker nothing could get in or out.

He faced Cell now its time too finish this once and for all as he started to power up. His power kept rising and rising until it happened he blew up. Or did he.




	10. Survival



Gohon Son 10

Everyone around the world saw as the great warrior was killed after the explosion there was nothing left of him the person they knew as Gohan was gone or so they though.

Even on New Namek they sensed Gohan ki gone son why did you have to sacrifice your life you didn't have a chance against that monster someday I will return and avenge your death.

Chi blamed Goku for Gohan death why did you leave him but he said that is what he wanted Chi if we didn't leave him then we be dead now and nobody will be left to defend the earth or what left.

But now my baby is dead Goku why did this have to happen why Goku I don't know but we have to train yes said Vegeta we must train for one day we will return to earth and kill that bastard android who calls himself as Cell.

Cell survived attack from Gohan but he couldn't sense Gohan power level anymore foolish monkey he though he could defeat me with such an attack well I showed him otherwise.

And Cell left under all the rubble Gohan was barely alive he had a ki blocker for some reason but then everything went black and he was out cold.

His son sensed his father gone no father I will avenge your death as he power up his mother came son there is much to do now that you father is gone we must begin to train harder then before and one day avenge his death he had faith in you my son he knew that he would not make it he had faith that one day you would follow in his foot steps and become the savior of this planet.

There there son don't worry one day Cell will pay for all his crimes now lets go into hiding for now.

Two years later Cell had destroyed half the world now many people were in hiding and nobody did anything to stop Cell because there was no one left.

Son Gohan became a legend to everyone else on earth. His son had become the ultimate warrior when his mother was killed but he kept training him just to make sure.

His power also increased he was now a mystic super sayian he was far past super sayian three.

He could classify as a super sayian four. But not sure he had to get stronger he wanted to kill Cell for all the people he had killed.




End file.
